What are true friends in the end!
by goldacharmed
Summary: Oliver has a new gang, who treat him like dirt, can Miley and Lilly show him what a real friend is before Miley is forced to do something crazy and unexpected!


Ok so dont hold this agenst me forever. I am able to wright. So this was originaly a script, so thats why it looks like this ok. This is my first hannah fic. Sorry its more of a script and less of a story. Any way enjoy. I made this to send in to the show. I got the e-mail to do it but my #$# computre wont let me. So untill I can I'm sending it in here to get the veiws of the people. Let me know if you though it was funny or not. comity is not my stroung sute. I hope it's not to dule. Ok enugh chit chat more reading, Ok start.

Hannah Montana

What are true friends in the end

Miley and Lilly are at Rico's while Jackson is working behind the counter

Miley was telling Lilly a funny story when they still lived in Texas. "So then Jackson was all it was a hedgehog and I was all, don't be stupid and he was your stupid and I was all know your stupid and he was all-----

Let me guess no you're stupid Lilly interrupted. She rolled her eyes Miley told this story 100 times and she kept for getting that she told it. How beats me Lilly thought

yeh how did you know Miley said blutly.

Lilly –lucky guess

Jackson –Mile's you told this story a hungered times. the porcupine goes down my pants dad had to help me put cream on for a month at was okword yatty ya.now if you want to hear a really funny story how about the time Miley's pants fell off back stage

Miley –let's not forget who pulled them down

Lilly –um Jackson you have a

Jackson interrupts Lilly –I did not it just an excuse for you to blame me instead of admitting you tripped

Lilly – yah speaking of pants your

Milly-interups again-you wish I was that clumsy your just jealous that I'm so perfect

Lilly –yah that's nice anyway jac---

Jackson interrupts again-o look at at me I sing nobody's perfect but I am o my (he said in a high pitched voice) nobody's perfect I gatta work it he said in the same voice.

Miley –well no wonder you're not a singer I a------

Lilly interrupts Miley-and says in a very loud voice –JACKSON YOUR Fly IS OPENED!

Jackson turns red as everyone on the beach is looking and laughing

Jackson- Lilly did you forget I'm behind the counter and no its not he said looking down

Jackson-oh man

(His pants had fallen down by his ankles).

Miley-hay Lilly

Lilly yah

Miley – (yelling)-IM RIGHT HERE! (She said yelling in Lilly's ear like Lilly just did in hers to talk to Jackson)

Lilly-yelling I'm Miley's ear –I know you're here your right in front of me

Before Miley could do anything about it Oliver came over with his new 'possey'

Oliver-what's cracking Jackson he said trying to sound cool

Chris (the leader of the click) hay oaken why don't you get us some drinks then we need a foot stool

Oliver -coming

Miley-Oliver your not really going to take that are you

Oliver- well yah they said if I do whatever they say I can join there club

Miley-anyone that asks you to do that kind of stuff for them are not really worth being friends with you know

Lilly –Miley's right Oliver besides what do you need them for what are we chopped liver

Chris-(from across the beach) - getting thirsty here

Oliver (grabbed 4 bottles of water from the counter) bye liver (he said in a hurry)

Miley –ok Lilly we have got to do something about Oliver

Lilly -you're telling me you don't even look like liver it's more like turkey

Miley- Lilly focus I'm being serous those guys are picking on Oliver and he's buying it, come on

Lilly-Where are we going

Miley -to help Oliver

Song best of both worlds and credits

Jason- water me

Oliver doing as he said

Chris –my feet need to be on a stool where's my foot stool

Oliver –sorry I can't do 57 things at once

Cole-57 is on odd or even number

Steve-your odd cole

Cole-I can't help it if I'm rich

Steve-I suppose you can't help being stupid just as must hu

Oliver is on all fours while Steve's feet are on his back

Oliver-can I get up now

Steve-Yes you can

Oliver confused- I can

Steve-you can now rub my feet-he took off his shoes and reveled his very very smelly feet

They all say –ohhhh-and cover their noises

Oliver hesitates-are you sure I can't just give you a back rube

Steve-every one of us had to do this to join our club now if you don't do everything we ask you can't hang out with us

Cole-ya and doing everything we say means rubbing Steve's feet

Jason-I think that was obvious cole-he hit him upside the head

Cole- why's everyone got to pick on me?

Chris-enough if you hit cole one more time the very little brain that he still has will stop working

Jason-when did it start?

Cole-you know I may not be very smart but I still have feelings

Steve-so we don't care, ouch oaken that heart----he said to Oliver who was still rubbing his feet

A very hot girl walks by and they all look at her

Chris-woooh that girl is fine

Cole-ya I want to put lipstick on her

They all look at cole like he's insane

Jason-lipstick, what's wrong with you how in that little brain will that make her like you

Cole girls like lipstick

Jason-whatever

Chris-hay I just had an idea

Cole, Steve, Jason all say together-what?

Chris-what if we had a contest to see which one of us can get the hottest girl on a date then we vote for the winner

Jason- I like it oaken should join and if he wins then he's in

Steve –perfect what's say you oaken

Olive (glad to look up from Chris smelly feet)-ok I'm in

Chris-ok so it's settled but what about you cole

Jason and Steve start to snigger

Oliver-something I missed

Chris-yes, but I didn't give you permission to talk did I?

Oliver- on sir

Chris-cole always had trouble gating a girl let alone a hot one you know what that's like oaken I'm sure

Oliver-no I don't know –he says coolly

Oliver-(with out thinking) I'm going out with someone already

Cole-(looking shocked that everyone can get a girl but him even Oliver) really who is she I but she's the ugliest girl in the school

Jason-I bet she's Betty pimple popper from chem.

They all laugh

Oliver gats pissted and hurt, so he said it to cover it up because he really didn't have a girl friend

Oliver-of course it's not Betty it Hannah Montana

They all stop laughing at once

Chris-Prove it, when we all meet

Chris-tomorrow at the rock café, after school 7pm sharp we all bring our dates there

Jason-but for those of us who don't have one they have to come anyway

Steve-ya that's good but it needs more

Chris-true it needs bet money, I'm in for 10 bucks that I win and that Oliver is lying about Hannah Montana

Jason-I'm in

Steve-me to

Cole (hesindently) me to I guess

Oliver-fine you know what I bet 50 bucks your all wrong cause I am dating Hannah Montana and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see her with me

They all say deal

Chris-ok so starting now we find a girl 1, 2, 3 go

Oliver got up first and started to run so did cole

Jason-hey Chris do you really think that he's dating Hannah Montana

Chris-of Corse not but if he's stupid enough to bet 50 buck on it I say free money

At the Stewart house

Miley-ok so any ideas on how to convince Oliver that these guys aren't really his friends

Lilly-we could go buy donuts

Miley-and how on earth would that help Oliver

Lilly-It won't I just want a donut

Miley-Lilly this is serious

Robby ray walks in holding a plate of donuts

Lilly jumps up to grab one

Miley-daddy were you lessening to our conversation from the other room

Mr. Stewart-why would you say that

Miley- cause Lilly said she wanted a donut and you just happen to come in with a plate full

Mr. Stewart-yah cause this is for me (he looked in Lilly' direction while saying that)

Miley -what is this donut season?

Miley-Lilly we need to think about Oliver not food

Mr. Stewart-what's wrong with Oliver now he didn't swallow a fly again and run home crying again, that boy is always doing something like that

Lilly-hay that could be a song or a poem, the boy at a fly he thought he would die then we could do something about a whole bunch of animals being eaten to wash it down

Miley-that has been done already, in a book and stick to the skate board ya can't rime

Lilly-so you can't rap, and that explains why I thought I heard it before

Mr. Stewart-(he just randomly starts to sing) the boy ate a fly nanana then went home to cry nanana now he's washing it out down with some lemon pie nanana

Miley-dad ant funny

Lilly-I want lemon pie

Miley- (ignoring Lilly) dad Oliver's hanging out with these jerks who make him do all these horrible things just to be his friend

Mr. Stewart-let me guess you don't know how to tell him that his real friends are here

Miley –ya what do I do

Mr. Stewart-look miles I think Oliver is just looking for a way to have what you have everyday

Miley-ya and that would be

Mr.stuwert-the chance to be noticed and accepted, just like you feel every time you're on stage

Miley-your right but you also forget on thing and that's that Oliver already has friends who notice him and if that's all he wanted then he doesn't have to do that with people who treat him like dirt while pretending to be his friends

Lilly-ya but how do we show him what a true friend is

Miley-Lilly you and me are his true friends but your right how do we prove it

Mr. Stewart- sweet heart I think it's just something that Oliver needs to figure out on his own, you know what happened the last time you meddled in his life

Oliver walks in at that moment and walks straight for the plate and the table next to Mr. Stewart

Oliver-hay I've been craving a donut all day

Miley-Oliver we need to talk

Oliver-actually Miley that's what I came here for, can I talk to you alone for a sec

Miley –oh ok I guess

Oliver takes a donut of the plate but then puts it back and then takes the whole plate

They went to the patio together and once they were seated Miley spook

Miley-so you go first

Oliver-ok Miley were friends right

Miley- yes (her voice sounded like she thought Oliver was coming to his senses)

Oliver-and if it came down to it you would do anything for me right

Miley (even happier now)-ya

Oliver-so then I need a big favor

Miley-ok Oliver anything to prove to you what a real will do

Oliver-good cause tomorrow I need you to be Hannah Montana and pretend to be going out with me on a date to make me look good in front of the other guys

Miley-in over his head boy say what

Oliver- so will you do it

Miley-no no no no no no, I thought we agreed not go out when you found out that I was Hannah Montana

Oliver-look Miley I told them we were going out and they said if we went together then I don't have to do everything they say anymore plus I kind of bet them 50 bucks that you'd come

Miley-look Oliver I knew you were in over your head but I had n idea you were in this deep don't you get it I'm your real friend you don't need them there not even really your friends they just wont to laugh at you

Oliver-your wrong they all had to go through what I'm doing and now's my turn

Miley-ya well good friends don't make each other do things they don't want to

Oliver-you think that just because you sing that dumb song true friend that that means you know what a true friend is, if you're really my friend then you'd do this for me

Miley – no Oliver if I was really your friend I think I wouldn't

Oliver well you thought wrong

Oliver turned and stormed off in the other way

Then came back and said

Oliver-I forgot my donuts

He took the whole plat and walked home

Cut to commercial

School the next day

Chris-oaken you got your so called girl yet (he called from across the lunch room)

Oliver-ya I'll get back to you on that

Miley is going over to Oliver who is sitting at the table alone

Miley-can I join you (she said sitting down with her tray)

Oliver-no only friend can sit here besides I was just leveling

Lilly comes over to Miley who is now sitting alone at the table Oliver just left

Lilly is eating a donut

Miley-oh its so donut season and someone forget to tell me

Lilly-chill out I was just craving one again so this time a got a homemade one

She took a bite of the donut and said

Lilly-umh umh donuts

Miley-hay homer just give me one I surrender to the season

Miley took one of Lilly's donuts

Latter in class

Miley-Oliver Liston to me please

Oliver-there's nothing to Liston to, your gona make me look like a jerk in front of the guys can't you just understand that a guy cant only hang out with girls all the time

Miley-Oliver you can want that but not with these guys

Oliver-then who Miley who!

Mr. Corrali-hey this is quite time no talking

Miley-sorry Mr. corerely I just (but she brook off when she saw what he was eating)

Miley-oh is that a donut

Mr. Corrali-yes after all it's the season for them

Lilly-and there so good right

Mr. Corrali-ya I know

He and Lilly laugh

Miley-what's this whole thing with donuts!

Latter at the end of the school day by their lockers

Miley-Oliver can we please just talk

Oliver-oh look at (he said to know now one) the wind can talk

Lilly-wind can't talk everyone knows that

Miley-everyone but you donut

Oliver closes his locker and leaves while they bicker

By the time Lilly and Miley relies that Oliver is waking away a guy came running in saying

Guy-hay there giving away free donuts in the front of the school

A rampage of students came running in Miley and Lilly's way so there way to Oliver was blacked

Miley-ok enough is enough what is going on with the donut thing

Miley turned around to see Lilly and saw her eating a donut

Lilly pointed to a sing on the wall of their school that read

Its donut season everyone grab it while it's hot!

Miley grunted and grabbed Lilly by the shirt taking her out

Later that day at the Stewart house

Miley hangs up the phone

Then she through her head in a pillow on the couch and screams into it

Mr. Stewart -still having trouble with Oliver

Miley-what are you psychic now to

Mr. Stewart-no just a good father

Miley-he asked me to go on a date with him as Hannah Montana

Mr. Stewart-well that is bad if he wants to date you I thought you to were just friends

Miley-is there some kind of stupid pills in the donuts

Miley –daddy I mean a pretend date to make him look good in front of the guys but I told him no so now's he's mad at me and he won't talk to me

Mr. Stewart-you know I think that this is just what the doter ordered

Miley-look I don't know what doctor you're seeing but he sounds like he could us a shrink

Mr. Stewart-what I mean is that this is just what you wanted a way to prove to Oliver that you're a true friend by doing this you will show him how far a friend is willing to go for another friend

Miley-so you think I should do this don't you

Mr. Stewart-now bud that's all up to you

At the hard rock café 7pm

Chris-so oaken where's your girl friend Hannah Montana

Oliver shell be here soon the limo got a flat tare

Steve-of Corse it did the invisible limo for an invisible date

Cole-then wouldn't that make that date very hard to see

Steve-I sewer cole your dumber then a piece of paper with a brain

Cole-that makes no sense

Steve-so nether do you

Chris-will you to stop bickering my date is here

A very pretty girl walks in to the room and at their table and sits down next to Chris

Jason and another very pretty girl come in the only problem is its Chris's dates twin sister

Steve-Well it's about time you came Jason and I see you have the same girl as Chris

Cole-help I'm seeing double

Jason-sorry you need help with a lot more then that

Mean while Oliver is constantly looking around for Hannah

Steve-ah and here comes my date

His date is a third sister twin of Chris and Jason's girl

Jason-wow ok so your triplets right

The girl on Chris's side nodes her head

Jason-so do you girls want to have anything to drink

The girl closes to Steve's side says yes in a strong ascent

Jason-what about you (he said pointing at Chris's girl)

Yes she said then the water came over to ask if they were ready to order

Jason-we might have more people coming so can we just get 5 bottles of coke for now

The water nodded and moved on to the 3 girls

Water-can I get anything for you girls

The girl on Chris's side said yes

Water-ok what will ya have?

Same girl –yes

Water-no what do you want to drink

Same girl-yes

Water-I'll just come back latter

Chris-so you don't want a drink

Same girl-yes

Jason-can you say anything but yes

Same girl, she just looked confused

Chris-do you speak English

All three girls shoot there head no

Steve –great all our dates don't speak English

Chris-but it doesn't matter because the point is that there smoking hot

Jason –ya but they all look the same so who wins

Chris-no one we call it if and we'll try again latter but let's not forget our two losers who didn't even get a date

Cole blushes and looked away then got up and yelled

Cole –oh my g-d I don't believe it its Hannah Montana

Oliver, Jason, Chris, Steve-were!?

Cole-there (he pointed to the front of the restaurant)

Hannah-olily hi sorry I'm late you wouldn't believe the poparitzy that chased me it took forever to loose

Chris-what so you really are Hannah Montana right

Hannah-who else would I be?

Jason-a Hannah look a like

Hannah-sings a bit of true friend-----true friends will go to the ends of the earth till they find the things you need ,friends hang on through the ups and the downs cause they got someone to believe in

Steve-holly shrimp eggs I really is Hannah Montana I'm a huge fan

The 3 triplets get up and go cause the boys are paying them no attention---------the boys don't even notice that they left cause they are to busy looking at Hannah

Chris-no Hannah I'm a bigger fan

Cole-can I have a piece of your hair Hannah

Hannah-ok why would you even ask that?

Chris-cause he's a freak

Hannah-well I think that the real freaks are the ones who listen to insults like that don't you agree olily

Oliver-ohm yes whatever I guess

Jason-so Hannah can I have like free tickets or something

Steve-what do you think that just cause you meet her once then your gona get free concert tickets,(then adds)you're not right(in a hopeful voice)

Hannah-only Oliver and Lola get to came for free sorry, besides I don't like people who insult other people

Chris-excuse me miss Montana but who did I insult (he sucked up)

Hannah points to cole

Chris-well he's different he's a moron

Jason-so Hannah you're dating Oliver hu what's that like

Hannah-oh its good I really love how he's a good friend as well as a --------boyfriend

Chris-how long were you two going out I didn't see anything about it in the press

Oliver-2 weeks

Hannah (at the same time as Oliver) one month

Chris-which is it a month or a week

Hannah –a week

Oliver (at the same time as Hannah)-one month

Hannah-one month and a week

Oliver-ya

Chris-if you have been dating for a week and a month prove it let me see you kiss

Hannah-you know it's not polite to kiss in public

Jason-ok no problem follow me to the back

Oliver-Hannah gets shy

Hannah glairs at him

Chris-ya a pop star who goes on stage in front off 1000s of people every day is shy

Cole-really well you're brave to face stage fright every day like that

Steve- you know I'm not even gona comment on that

Oliver-you just did comment

Steve-I wasn't talking to you oaken

Hannah-his name is Oliver

Steve-whatever

Chris-so are you gona kiss or what

Hannah leans in to kiss Oliver hoping now that Oliver is willing to see what a true friend is willing to do ,she puckers her lips and has a look on her face that says very clearly –I don't want to do this but for Oliver I will if I have to

Oliver leans in with a similar expression on his face

Their lips almost meet just before they do Oliver pulls back

Oliver-no

Chris-no what

Oliver-no as in no I won't do this anymore I don't need friends who make me prove things cause they don't believe me and I sertintly don't need friends that I have the be a slave to get in to a friend ship

Oliver-I just wish I Liston to my friend Miley before she really is a true friend (he said this while looking at Hannah

Hannah-I'm sure she knows

Oliver-What do you say we go find Lilly and do what real friends do?

Hannah-I thought you've never ask

Oliver-what a sec first

Oliver-cole you should come to

Cole –why me

Hannah-I like that idea

Cole-(repeats)-but why me

Oliver-cause they pick one you most when you're really a nice guy

Hannah-come on cole

Chris-hay you can't just get up and leave I never said you could stay

Hannah-Oliver would you do the honors (she held up a plate full a food)

Oliver-my pleasure (he dumped the food on Chris's head)

Hannah-have fun oh and enjoy the desert I hear its donuts after all it's the season

Hannah and Oliver leave together laughing

Cole-what for me

Cole gats up to run after them

Chris –what just happened?

Jason-I think you just got dumped and dissed and disserted and

Chris-ok enough with the d words

Steve-you know I think there right, were supposed to be friends not slaves

Chris-If you think that then you can go with them

Steve-your right there right, if you'll excuse me I'm going to hang out with some real people

Steve got up and walked out after Hannah Oliver and cole

Chris-hey we don't need them right Jason

Chris looked around the place for Jason but he couldn't find him

Chris-oh donuts he said and walked out to

Commercial break

Back at the Stewart house

Miley and her dad are singing true friend with a guitar when Oliver walks in

Miley-hey Oliver how it going

Oliver-everything is great thanks to you I just come here to say thank you for being there when I needed you most

Mr. Stewart-hey Oliver want a hot pretzel

Oliver-do I I've been craving one all day

Miley-what happened to donut season

Mr. Stewart- its hot pretzel season now miles keep up will ya

Lilly comes in

Lilly- is that a hot pretzel I want one

Miley-I give up

And she took one to

Oliver-hey let's give a toast with pretzel s to true friends

Miley-ill excepted that every weird toast

They all put there pretzels together and the seen freezes there

The end

ok so review please please please please please please please please please please please please please. I'm going to keep asking till you do. please please please please please please please. ok did you reveiw yet. ok anyway I think thats a rap. bye bye I hope to see you in review land. I have to go reserve my sweet there. bye


End file.
